In the related art, a motor device equipped with a speed reduction mechanism, in which an electric motor is integrally formed with a case in which a speed reduction gear such as, for example, a worm and a worm wheel is included, and which receives a speed reduction mechanism coupled to a restating shaft of the electric motor, is known. This type of motor device equipped with a speed reduction mechanism is used for driving various devices.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a sunroof driving device in which a motor device equipped with a speed reduction mechanism is provided at a roof of a vehicle and a roof panel provided at the roof is driven using the motor device equipped with the speed reduction mechanism. The motor device equipped with the speed reduction mechanism has a mount configured to attach the motor device equipped with the speed reduction mechanism to the roof using, for example, bolts,
However, in the related art, generation of vibration due to a meshing reaction force of gears between, for example, a worm and a worm wheel or the like when the motor device equipped with the speed reduction mechanism is driven, vibration when an electric motor itself is rotatably driven, or the like is known. Vibration when the motor device equipped with the speed reduction mechanism is driven is transferred to the roof via the mount of the motor device equipped with the speed reduction mechanism, and thus noise occurs.